


Smile

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [41]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jushiro's having a bad day. Enter, Zaraki Kenpachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Ukitake Jushiro wasn't one who tolerated nonsense very well. In truth, he just couldn't stand stupidity even when it was staring at him from a mile away. It was just that he never showed how irritated he could be whenever faced with such a situation, and often he would just excuse himself with a polite smile, as if everything was fine, and retire to his Ugendo where he would vent out his frustration on the carps in his pond. Of course, they never paid him any attention, too busy with feeding upon the pellets he absently dropped into the pond in his rage.

Whenever Jushiro had one of his "bad hair days", as Shunsui would call them, the servants would gather around the corners in the hallways and watch as their master talked to the fish - or rather, to himself, as the fish weren't listening. He did appear a madman - a sick, old one at that - and often they just couldn't help but laugh. Though, they did make sure to keep it low, quiet, because despite how they made fun of him behind his back, they still adored him. A very likable man, their master was, possessed of a comical air when anger overwhelmed him.

The only person who dared laugh at him in his face was none other than Kenpachi, great captain of the Eleventh. Judging on the group of thugs he headed, nobody was really surprised. The man said whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted; there indeed was no stopping him. What they didn't know though, was the fact that Jushiro actually _allowed_ him into his Ugendo - occasionally his bedroom, when the servants weren't aware - so that he could do such a thing. Jushiro just wanted him close, and because he didn't want to leave the Ugendo in an angry fit, finally decided on letting Kenpachi in - being ridiculed was just the price he had to pay for tending to his (and Kenpachi's) indulges.

And so, it was because of that ridiculous hospitality of his that Jushiro once again found himself face to face with a condescending smirk, Kenpachi leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest.

"So...what was it that got ye so hung up again?"

Jushiro sighed, rolling his eyes at Kenpachi, and replied for about the third time, "Well, that young boy - you do know that I'm rather fond of him - tripped and accidentally spilled green tea all over me-"

"That's it?"

"I'm not done yet," Jushiro snapped. "And, after spilling the tea, he charged me extra for the second cup when he told me that he was going to serve it for free. Not to mention that the beef trapped me in the restroom for an hour or so. I know I'm looking too deeply into this, but I have a feeling that he's trying to sabotage me for that one time I didn't give him a tip."

As soon as Jushiro was finished, Kenpachi burst out with a laugh. "Hah! You nobles are all the same, can't take a bit of shit from no one, otherwise ye'd blow yer goddamn top. Really, Ukitake, I don't think the kid meant it. Maybe he just got his brain in the gutters 'r somethin'. It ain't no big deal."

"Yes, I know that it's not a problem, and I'm just being a tad bit too sensitive," Jushiro coughed into a fist, "but you should know how I am by now. The boy was lucky that I didn't forget his tip - again."

"With the way he's treatin' ye, the bastard doesn't deserve tips. Ye're as generous as ye are sensitive, and if I were you, I wouldn't be takin' that as a compliment."

"Well, if I were _you_ , I would get out of this room now and allow my lover some time to rest." With that, Jushiro flopped down onto the futon and pulled the blanket over himself. "I feel a headache coming up fast."

"Just because of one lil' issue and ye're already so wound up? Goddamn, Ukitake."

"Be quiet. I'm not like you." Though Jushiro wished that his system could be as robust as Kenpachi's - the man just didn't seem to ever fall sick.

"Yeah, ye ain't like me. Ye're fragile, old, ill, just a step away from death - ye're everythin' that I just ain't."

"I don't have to be told that, Zaraki," Jushiro muttered bitterly. Sometimes, it was hard to see how easy his other comrades went about their business without any illnesses to fight, and often he would find himself wishing that he could do the same. Sure, he could talk and walk and eat like any other normal shinigami, but that irritating itch in his throat constantly reminded him that his sickness could strike any time. He was accustomed to it, having to deal with such situations since an early age, but having to put up with nonsense and "bullshit", as Kenpachi would say, was just something that Jushiro couldn't stand. Just because he was always smiling, always with that jovial attitude, didn't mean that he could be played for a fool.

The image of the youth and the feel of steaming tea falling onto his lap made his frown deepen. Really, couldn't they just have someone who was a little less clumsy to do the job?

Jushiro squeezed his eyes shut, but then he gave a start when the floor beneath him vibrated with a thump. The blanket was yanked off, and the next thing he knew, an arm draped itself carelessly around his waist, pulling him back. Kenpachi's heated breath fell upon his neck, lips just grazing his skin.

"Just...just what are you doing, Zaraki?" Jushiro tried to mask the suspicion from his tone, for despite how good it felt to be engulfed in a familiar embrace, he still saw it as odd.

"Ye ain't nothin' like me, but ye still have me," Kenpachi murmured, closing his eyes as he pulled the covers back over them. "Once ye get that stupid angry look off yer face, I'm gonna give that lil' asswipe a piece of my mind."

"You shouldn't."

"I want to, idiot."

Jushiro pursed his lips, and then rolled over to bury his face in Kenpachi's chest, arms snaking around his torso. "Suit yourself, then. I don't have any say in this."

"Good, now," Kenpachi tilted Jushiro's face up with a finger under his chin, "wipe that shit off yer face."

"I don't have shit on my face, Zaraki, what in heavens' name are you talking about?"

"Ye know what I mean, asshole."

Jushiro looked away, rolling his eyes again, scowl still in tact, but Kenpachi, clearly, wasn't having any of that. With an annoyed growl, he bent down and claimed Jushiro's lips with his own, kissed him hard, forcing his way through.

"There, happy now?" Kenpachi said when it was over, running a thumb over the fresh bruise on Jushiro's bottom lip.

"Animal," was all Jushiro could mutter, but the frown was evidently gone from his face as he lay his head on Kenpachi's chest. _Damn him for making me smile._


End file.
